You Are The One
by SilverRose27
Summary: Sequel to "Let Me be The One" Ritsu has to prepare for many things. His mother's gathering, becoming Ishikaru's editor,he's starting to get sick, and-WHAT, HE GAVE TAKANO A KEY? Ishikaru still has a few tricks up his sleeve, so watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**~Kyaaa!~~ I'm baaack! Yay, I'm alive! I was pretty sick for a long time/ I have been sick since I was a little kid, but most doctors told my mother I was faking. Then one day I was so sick I passed out, and then when I woke up I couldn't eat anything for like two weeks without barfing. STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT, DOCTOR ^^^^^! Anyways, many people were all sad that "**_**Let Me be The One**_**" ended and asked for a sequel. So here it is! Sorry if the beginning starts out slow! (Phrases like this are Ishikaru 'reading between the lines')**

Onodera Ritsu was in a pinch. _A pinch? More like a strait-jacket with these two playing tug-of-war!_ He thought frantically. He was standing in the hallway of his apartment complex, well, his, Takano's, and now…_ Ishikaru's, _which he had just found out about when said man handed him a key.

-flashback-

_Ritsu had been on his way home from the market. He still doesn't need to go back to work for another… almost a week. He had to go to the market to pick up some things his mother wanted for the family gathering that she was hosing on Thursday. It was Tuesday. He didn't understand why he had to go today; wouldn't it make sense to pick it up right before the gathering? Try telling that to Onodera-mama. He was almost to his apartment when, _

"_Oh Riiiii-chaaaan!" Son of a…. _

"_Ishikaru-kun? What are you doing here?" He smiled at Ritsu, well to anyone else it looked like a devious smirk, but Ritsu didn't notice. _

"_Hold out you hand, please!" He said in a singsong voice. Ritsu raised an eyebrow suspiciously. _

"_Why?" _

"_Oh, I have a little present for you~! You know, to make up for my little prank…" Ritsu sighed knowing he didn't really have a choice. He sat down his groceries and held out his hand. _

"_Ah-ah-ah, you gotta close your eyes!" Ishikaru chided. Ritsu grudgingly obeyed. _

_THWINK!_ _He stared at the object in his hand in disbelief. _

"_What…what is this?" _

"_It's a key, duh!" _

"_Baka! I know what it is, I meant why are you giving it to me?" He internally groaned when Ishikaru's smirk widened into a full blown grin. _

"_Well, since you're __**my**__ editor now, I thought I'd __**give you a key to my apartment. **__Which, by the way, __**is on the other side of yours.**__" He grinned and continued. "So now you can come over to work…..__**or play~!"**_

"_Play? What do you mean 'play'?" _

"_Yes, enlighten me, just what __**do**__ you mean by __**'play'?**__ Said a dangerous-sounding voice from behind Ritsu. _

"_T-Takano-san….I. um, " But Takano's dark brown orbs didn't leave Ishikaru's form. Ishikaru stared back. Neither one would blink. The atmosphere seemed to drop fifteen degrees. Nobody said anything. They were deadlocked. _

_-End of Flashback- _

Ishikaru and Takano's deadlock only lasted about three and a half minutes, then he turned to Ritsu and said,

"Um, Ri-chan, you should put those groceries away." Ritsu's head snapped up. _Oh shit, I forgot! I hope nothing is spoiled!_ He hurried to get his keys. Ishikaru bent down to grab a bag, but a glare from Takano said 'If you even try to go in there with him, I will kill you'. He was going to do it anyways, but then he noticed something. Ritsu was pale. Not that 'I'm embarrassed' or 'I'm scared' pale either. He looked sick. Now he was concerned.

"Ritsu, are you alright?" Takano bristled. Hearing him say 'Ritsu' was almost worse than 'Ri-chan'. But he shoved that anger aside and also turned to face his co-worker/lover.

"I—I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Onodera…" (Don't give me any bullshit) Takano said in a warning tone. He was about to say something, but Ishikaru cut him off.

"Well, I'm going home now. I'm so happy now that **we exchanged keys. **By Ri-chan.**" **He left them, Ritsu with his mouth dropped in shock with his door half open, and Takano with his face contorted in rage. _Oh how I love to tease them!_

Ritsu couldn't believe he had forgotten that his landlady gave Ishikaru a key! He could feel a dark aura forming behind him. _Oh shit._ He picked up a few bags and heard Takano do the same. Once everything was in the kitchen, Ritsu waited for Takano to leave. He didn't. He didn't even say anything. Now Ritsu was starting to get nervous.

"Takano-san—"

"How could you give that bastard a key?" He all but snarled. Ritsu got a little bit pised.

"I didn't! And how is it any of your business if I had?" Uh oh. Wrong thing to say. Takano whirled around to face him.

"_How is it any of my business?_ I already told you! You're mine, and I refuse to let you go. And besides, you confessed to me too!" _I did? Holy shit, I did….my head…I don't fell so… _

"….I didn't give him my key. The landlady did. And I didn't want to accept his key, but it's common for an editor to accept his author's key…."_Why should I even explain? It's none…none…_ He started to feel dizzy.

"If he can have your key, then why can't I?" Damn, he sounded like a five-year-old! Ritsu wasn't in the mood for this. He was really starting to feel sick. So he did something that surprised them both. He began to rummage through his bag.

"Fine." He said, handing Takano his spare key. Takano took it and put is in his back pocket, then he reached forward and pulled Ritsu close. He loved the feel of Ritsu—_**his**_ Ritsu in his arms. Then he kissed his forehead. Takano froze. His forehead was way too warm, hot even.

"Onodera?"

"…." No response. He felt Ritsu's body go limp in his arms.

"RITSU!"

**Hey, It's me! Nice cliffy eh? I need to tell you something! I'm going on vacation for a week starting Tuesday, and my lake house has no internet, so I can't update. I will probly do one more chapter before I leave. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kyaaa!~~~ Guess who? It's me of course! You guys really wanted me to update before leaving, so here's chapter two! I hope it turns out cute, but I'm kind of rushing. Again, I am going on vacation without internet, so this will more than likely be my last post for a week.**

**I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, but I still don't own it! **

Takano was a very composed person. If manuscripts were late, he'd come up with a smooth lie, put him in a flaming building, and he'd just get out—no panic whatsoever, if an author was being difficult, he'd yell at them. All of those things were simple. However, put one sick Onodera Ritsu in the mix and he panics. Said boy had just passed out in his arms. He looked so cute! His face was a slight rosy-pink color, and he just looked so small and delicate. Takano would have ravaged him if Ritsu wasn't sick and unconscious.

"Ritsu, God dammit, you had better _wake the fuck up!" _He could feel his voice quivering. He was going crazy!  
>"Mmm….hnnn?" Came a feeble reply. Takano sighed in relief, but it was short-lived as he saw those beautiful emerald eyes slide shut again. They did not reopen. He picked Ritsu up and carried him to the couch. He pressed his hand to Ritsu's forehead. <em>Damn! It feels like he's burning up! <em> He frantically ripped the boy's jacket off of him and his shirt too. Then he thought about what he should do. He came out blank. _I have never had to take care of anyone when they were sick before…..except Sorata, but she's a cat, so that doesn't help!_ _I can't believe I didn't even notice he was sick. What kind of lover am I? _

_**Riiiing! Riiiing! Riiii—**_Takano picked up Ritsu's phone.

"Ri-chan! Wanna come over and play~?" He was about to snarl a nasty reply, but then he thought, _maybe….just this once….we can call a truce…. _

"No, not 'Ri-chan'. It's Takano-"

"Where the hell is he? Why do you have his phone?" He gritted his teeth.

"Look, I think he's really sick. He has a fever, he's shivering, and…. I don't know what to do." The other line was silent for a moment. Takano was about to hang up, this was wasting too much time!

"Did he pass out?"

"Yes."_ How the hell does he know? _He heard Ishikaru sigh.

"Thought so. He didn't look so great. When we were little, he'd get like that sometimes. As he got older, we thought he grew out of it. I know of one other time he had an episode after childhood other than this. When he moved to start his studying abroad…." He was quiet for a moment. _Why didn't I know that? He never said anything, not even in highschool! _His thoughts were interrupted as Ishikaru continued.

"I have some medicine, the kind he used to take. It's not expired. I'll bring it over." He hung up. Takano began to pace. Each time he came back to the couch, he's press a cool cloth to Ritsu's forehead. He was about to call again. _Where is that bastard? _

_**Knock-knock-knock **_

He bolted to the door. When he opened it the first thing he noticed was that Ishikaru was wearing his coat still. But none of that mattered. Ishikaru walked into the living room, and when he saw Ritsu he winced.

"Yep, definitely the same thing." He looked around and spotted the cool cloth on the table.

"Have you been using that to get his fever down?" Takano nodded. "Okay, good. Keep doing that for about a half hour. Make sure it goes down a little bit. Then give him this," He held up a bottle of nasty-looking dark liquid. "He'll fight you on it, but you have to make him do it." That sounded like a good-bye! Takano didn't like—well, he actually hated Ishikaru's fucking guts for kissing _**his**_ Risu, but he was afraid he'd do something wrong. Besides, it looked like he'd done this before.

"Are you leaving?"  
>"Yes. I'm sorry, I have no choice. Right before I called, Onodera-mama called me and asked me to come up early. You just can't say 'no' to Onodera-mama." Takano's eye twitched when he heard Ishikaru refer to Ritsu's mother as 'Onodera-mama'. But the man did really sound apologetic, and his hatred for Ishikaru was the reason he hadn't noticed Ritsu was ill, so e let it go. For now.<p>

"One more thing, make him eat a little an hour after he takes that."

"Thank you for your help." He nodded once and then walked out the door. Takano obeyed the orders very strictly. He'd laid down on the couch and repositioned Ritsu to be on top of him. He's also removed his own shirt so Ritsu could feel his body heat better. He pressed the cold cloth to Ristu's head and felt it every once and awhile. It was working. He could feel Ritsu begin to stir.

"Mmm….T-Takano-san? What—"

Takano hugged him. Hard. He released him when he remembered that yes, Ritsu does need air.

"What are you doing here?" Ritsu demanded. Yep, he's definitely a little better. He waited a second until he was sure Ritsu remembered everything that had happened. He did.

Ritsu couldn't believe it. He gave Takano a key. HE GAVE TAKANO A KEY! He knew this was going to come back and bite him in the ass later. He started to sit up—BIG MISTAKE. The world came crashing down and he felt like he was going to vomit. He felt a pair of strong arms pull him close. He would never admit that he felt comfortable and safe in those arms

"I wouldn't try that again, you looked like you were going to pass out…. again." He could hear the worry in Takano's voice.

"I'm…I'm fine! I can take care of myself! You don't need to!"

"And if I want to?" Ritsu blinked.

"What?"

"What if I _want_ to take care of you?"

"You—you're…ugh!" He smirked at Ritsu's blush. But then he remembered something. He moved out from under Ritsu, he almost stopped when he saw Ritsu's face. It looked like he didn't _want_ Takano to leave. He shook his head to clear it and grabbed for the medicine.

"What's…. Hey, I am not taking _that_!" _Ah, so he recognizes it. _

"Yes, you are."

"N-no, I'm really fine now, see?" He tried to sit up, but failed. Takano caught him and placed him back on his side. He poured it into a small spoon-thing that it had come with and put it by Ritsu's mouth like he was going to feed him. Ritsu's mouth didn't budge. He even pouted a little bit! Though he thought it was cute, Takano snorted.

"How old are you, five?" Ritsu shook his head, his eyes were determined. Takano got an idea.

"Okay, fine no medicine." He turned around so Ritsu couldn't see what he was doing. _Ha! I win- _

His happy thought was cut off my Takano's swift kiss. He was too stunned to struggle. At least that's what he told himself. He actually…. _Wanted_ this.

Takano was very surprised to fell Ritsu kiss back. _Really kiss back._ He smirked inwardly. He opened his mouth as if to deepen the kiss, which release the medicine he had been storing in his mouth. The fact Ritsu had kissed back made it so much easier! _This stuff tastes like sit, no wonder he didn't want to take it! _

Ritsu felt the foul liquid going down his throat and shoved Takano away.

"You bastard! That was a dirty trick! I thought-" He yelled, but suddenly he cut himself off. Takano smiled.

"So you admit you wanted me to kiss you, and you were mad that it wasn't just a normal kiss? Hmm, very interesting…"

"Sh-shut up!" Takano noticed he was shivering again. He picked up a blanket from floor and went back to the couch. He was happily surprised when Ritsu didn't protest to him getting under the covers with him, like they had been earlier. He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and sighed. He was happy.

**~Kyaa!~~ I know it was short, but cute ne? I was rushed! I won't be able to post for a week now, so please review and let me know how this chapter was! I love you all! Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kyaaaa!~~~~ I'm back from vacation! I'm sorry I couldn't post for you! But I'm here to make up for that with this news. I think after I'm done with this fic, I may just make this a series! If I get enough reviews telling me to keep going after the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Only Ishikaru! **

Ritsu woke up around eight o'clock that night. He had to squint to see the clock on his TV cable box. _Why the hell did I go to sleep? I remember… Let's see, going to the market…. Seeinf Ishikaru in the hallway. Oh yeah, he said he moved in. That's going to be a problem considering Takano really hates him. _Wait, Takano? _Oh shit!_ _That does explain why I'm so comfortable—AH! I did NOT just think THAT! _He turned to see Takano's face, just inches from his own.

_It's funny, he can be insanely aggressive when he's awake, but he looks so peaceful when he's asleep._ He had his mouth slightly open, his midnight hair was askew, and his arms were wrapped protectively around Ritsu. The way his hair was covering his face bothered Ritsu for some reason. He scooted up slightly (trying not to wake Takano) and brushed the hair away slowly.

"Onodera? Are you _trying _to seduce me?" He jumped at the sound of Takano's voice and began to pull away. Takano's hand shot up to grab his before he could pull away. He was about to say something, but Takano pulled him into a kiss. Takano moved into a more sitting up position and pulled Ritsu so he was straddling Takano's waist so he could deepen the kiss. Ritsu didn't object. He felt hands slide under his shirt, the cold fingers sent shivers down his spine. As they moved to sit up a little bit more, he felt another wave of dizziness hit him.

Takano was surprised when Ritsu broke the kiss. He thought at first it was his normal little protest, but when he looked into Ritsu's eyes, he could tell they were clouded. With a sigh he pushed Ritsu off of him. Ritsu landed back onto the couch with a _THUMP. _

"Hey—!"

"If we can't go any further, do you really think it's fair for you to keep straddling my waist like that?"

Ritsu had no idea what to say to that. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a thought occurred to hm.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at work?"

Takano narrowed his eyes and said playfully,

"Why? Trying to get rid of me?"

"That's not, I'm… Just answer the damn question, my brain isn't awake yet."

He chuckled. "Alright, the answer is yes."

"….."

"Why are you staring at me like that—" A pillow was thrown at his face. To Ritsu's annoyance, he caught it easily.

"Baka, then why are you here? And you always call _me_ half-assed." Wrong thing to say. Takano looked really pissed.

"Who the hell are you calling half-assed? I already have most of my work done. Plus, if I do fall behind, it would be _your _fault." _Where the hell did that come from? _He didn't mean to say it like _that!_ Even he could hear the snarl in his own voice. Ritsu flinched and pulled away from him altogether.

"I didn't ask you to stay! You did it on your own! Just…just get out then, if you feel that way!" Ritsu's head was angled so his hair was covering his eyes. And so Takano couldn't really read his expression.

"I—"

"I said _get out!" Holy shit, is…is he crying?_ He reached over to touch his shoulder, but Ritsu slapped his hand away and ran back to his bedroom. Takano felt his phone buzz and really wanted to kill whoever was on the line. He needed to apologize to Ritsu, and dry his tears. He had no idea why he had snapped like that. Whenever he talks to Ritsu, it seemed like he always says or does something wrong. He snapped open his phone.

"What?"

"Whoa, jeez! Boss, it's just me, I—"

"This had better be important, Kisa."

"Um, it is. Isaka is kind of pissed that you didn't come back in at six, like you said you would. He wants you to come in, like _now."_ Takano took a deep breath.

"That was for a personal matter. I….tell him I'll be there in about forty-five minutes." That gave him time to go to his apartment, shower, grab a sandwich, and catch the next train._ Ritsu probably needs to calm down a little bit anyways…. _

Ishikaru was on his way back to his new apartment. Onodera-mama was so demanding. She only wanted his opinion on colors for tablecloths, what type of music, and what type of candles she should set out for the gathering. He personally thought it wouldn't matter all that much, but she was the expert on these types of things. He knew it was really a ploy to see how he was doing in his new place, and how Ritsu was doing. He had neatly dodged any questions about his, or Ritsu's, love-life. Ever since Ritsu had ended his engagement with An-chan the woman was hell-bent on finding out everything about anybody's love-life. He thinks she just really wants to plan a wedding.

What he did not expect to see was Takano storming out of the parking-lot. He was going tpo call out to him to ask how Ritsu was, but the man had a scary expression on his face, and Ishikaru, being one of the people he hated most, decided that was a bad idea. Takano didn't even see him. He continued on his way without seeing anyone. It wasn't that surprising; it was around nine-fifteen on a Tuesday night.

He was about to stick the key into his door when he suddenly remembered Takano's face for some reason. He put his key away and fished his key to Ritsu's place out of his pocket. Then he walked over to the door and slowly opened it to find…..nothing. He held his breath for a moment, to see if he could hear any movement within the apartment. He could. He heard tiny sniffle-sobs coming from Ritu's room. He walked straight to his door, not even bothering to step over the laundry on the floor. His apartment wasn't really all that dirty (anymore) now that he'd had time to clean it. He knocked gently on the door.

"Ri-chan? Ri-chan, open up please, it's me."

"G-go away!" Yep, he was definitely crying. It was official, he was going to kill Takano. He ignored this and opened the door. Ritsu was huddled by his bed, hugging his knees. He half-heartedly glared at Ishikaru.

Ishikaru chuckled. "If you didn't want anyone coming in, then why was the door unlocked?"

"I forgot to lock it, okay?" Ishikaru smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Ritsu. I think we both know that's a lie. You were hoping Takano would come back to apologize for whatever it is he did." Judging from his expression, he could tell Ritsu had done is sub-consciously.

"No, I didn't, it's… I…" He just shut his mouth and more tears silently fell. Ishikaru felt his own heart break. He couldn't stand it when Ritsu cried!

"I-I don't under-understand why I'm crying. He d-didn't say anything that bad. It was true anyways. I feel like all I've done is burden him. I-I'm not usually such a crybaby, this is so…"

"Out of character? Yeah. I know. It's because of the stress. The funeral, getting sick, the family gathering, confessing to Takano—oh yes, I know, and I know I caused some of it. I know you can handle stress from work, but you always get like this if things are stressful with your personal life. The last time was when you left to study abroad. Now I know it's not all his fault, but I'm pretty pissed at your boyfriend right now. He's the one who started you on the crying.." He paused and took a breath. Ritsu was watching him wide-eyed, soaking up every word.

"Tell you what, go change into something nice and comfy. Then we'll watch some anime. I know one of your authors recently had her manga made into an anime, so I want to watch it. I don't care if you usually don't,_** I**_ want to. And Ritsu, you should wash your face, since you're done crying." He lifted a hand to his face. Ishikaru was right, he had stopped. He did what was asked of him and they sat down and watched about two and a half episodes of anime before Ishikaru spoke again, from on the kitchen.

"Ri-chan it's time for your medicine again. He heard a groan coming from the living room.

"If you try to run, I'll make you take even more!"

Takano walked into to apartment complex exhausted. He had more work than he thought. Now he needed to go check on Ritsu. He was almost to the door when it opened. He instantly got pissed when he saw who it was.

"Why the hell—"

"_**We need to talk."**_

**~Kya!~~ Don't kill me, I didn't mean to make a cliffy! And don't worry, I am a devoted Ritsu+Takano fan, so they will end up together, I hate Mary and Gary Sues, so I try not to give Ishikaru too much spotlight! I love you all! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Kya~…. Yeah, that was half-hearted. Today was horrible. I woke up with a migraine and had to go to school, in which I have to read stuff. And people annoyed me all day. I'm not anti-social, but when I have a headache, DO NOT POKE THE BEAR! Or in my case the Wolf. Anyways, I'm sorry if the last chapter was bad, I'm no good at trying to make Takano and Ritsu fight. I was rushing a bit because I had to go to bed, and because of my migraine. Someone had the audacity to steal my glasses today, which was a really mean thing to do. I am visually impaired really badly, (born legally blind, but I had surgeries to make it so I could see, but not as well as other people) so on top of my headache, was the fact I could hardly see any of my work, so I didn't do it. I'm too proud to ask for help, and I'll admit it. **

**Disclaimer: meh.. lazy…**

Takano reluctantly followed Ishikaru to his apartment. He didn't say a word, but that made it worse. Walking in was one of the scariest parts, the apartment was mostly empty with an exception of a few boxes, all of the walls were oh-my-god white, and it was actually kind of dark. Takano could hear thunder boom in the distance and realized that it was dark because it was storming and there was a window in the living room.

Ishikaru kept going and stopped in the kitchen. He turned around so Takano couldn't see what he was doing. If he said he wasn't nervous, he'd be lying. For all he knew, he could have a knife. With the expression he had in the hallway, he wouldn't be surprised. Ishikaru turned toward him.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked, not really giving him time to answer before thrusting a mug into his hand. He didn't drink it, instead he became suspicious.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being_…. Nice_?" He put on a fake hurt look.

"Why, Takano-san! I'm _always_ nice." Takano snorted and Ishikaru chuckled. Then, all of a sudden, he was deadly serious. He motioned for Takano to take a seat across from him at the round mahogany table. Curious about what he was going to say, yet stunned at how fast his mood changed, he sat. Two minutes passed and he didn't even say anything. Over his curious urge, Takano was starting to get annoyed. He should be with Ritsu._ I need to set things right with him. Speaking of, why was he there? Wasn't he supposed to be at the Onoderas' place? _The more he thought about it, the more it pissed him off.

"Oi, _you're_ the one who asked _me _to come over, so say something already!"

"….."

"_Fine, I guess I'll start!_ Why the hell were you at _his _house?" He didn't need to specify who _'he'_ was. Ishikaru smiled, but it was cold and bitter.

"Doing what you should have been doing with Ritsu." _What the hell does he mean by that?_

Before he could ask, Ishikaru cut him off.

"I was comforting him. Like you should have been. I don't know exactly what you said, but do you even know how he felt? Did you see the expression on his face? Or the look in his eyes? Huh? Did you?" His voice began to get louder. Lightning struck somewhere outside and white light surrounded Ishikaru's face, highlighting the scar that went from his left ear to his chin. He looked very scary indeed. His green-brown eyes had a dark fire in them. He. Was. Pissed. _This looks like a scene from a manga book I once edited, where the protagonist and the antagonist had to sit down and set aside their rivalry….what a bunch of bullshit! _

"I didn't _mean_ sound like that! I accidentally snapped! It was probably due to lack of sleep. Anyways, he should have taken it better." Now he knows he's being an ass, but he was too proud. He just _had _to keep up this faux persona for Ishikaru. He _would_ apologize to _Ritsu_ later. Ishikaru scowled and snarled,

"So it'd be okay for me to hit you then? If '_I didn't mean to'_, right?"

"That's not the—"

"—Same thing?" He finished. He took a deep breath and went on.

"Yes, it is. To him that was like a slap in the face! With all this family crap going on with him, do you really think he could take being called a burden?" Takano was about to protest, but Ishikaru silenced him with a sharp glance.

"Again, I don't know the whole story, and he didn't tell me much, but I did get this from it: He only _just_ confessed to you, and you called him a burden. Wow, you _must _be a genius when it comes to love." He scoffed and let it sink in.

'_He only just confessed to you and you called him a burden.' _Echoed in Takano's mind. _I really fucked up. I didn't mean to… _

"He probably hates me."

"I wouldn't say he 'hates' you. He just isn't all that happy with you at the moment." He was surprised to get a reply; he hadn't even realized he'd spoken that last part out loud!

"He cried a lot."

"Really?" (No fucking kidding!)

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't ask." _Ask what? _

"Ask what?"

"What _we did._ You know, to make him _happy _again."_ How the hell does he manage to make everything sound dirty! I know they didn't do anything, so why am I so pissed off? _He was curious though…

"Okay, I'll bite. What did you do?"

"Why, we watched anime, ate sweets, and lounged on the couch, of course!" Takano gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh really?" (You've got to be kidding me. Tell the truth now.) Ishikaru chuckled.

"Not kidding! I know he usually doesn't do that sort of thing, but I used to make him watch anime all the time when we were younger. He didn't really like it much, but since he's a shoujo manga editor, he should be used to it! I really wanted to watch the anime that his mangaka created. If it was edited by Ritsu, then it had to be good! But we only got through three episodes. He was complaining about how the 'butchered' it. I made him take his medicine one more time, then he fell asleep. You should apologize to him. Go on." He motioned for Takano to leave. He followed him to the door and as he was leaving, Ishikaru called,

"Oi, Takano-san!" Takano turned around, and when he continued, lightning struck and made Ishikaru a scary-looking silhouette, the only things Takano could really make out were his eyes, the scar, and his evil smile.

"If you ever make him cry again, I won't hesitate to take him away from you." And he slammed the door.

He didn't get the chance to voice his outraged confusion because he heard another door shut. He turned around to see Ritsu staring at him. Before he could get any words out, he felt pressure around his midsection. Ritsu was…_hugging him?_ He was completely stunned.

"Wha—"

"I'm sorry." Ritsu whispered. _Wait, sorry for what? _

**~Kya!~ I would've uploaded sooner, but I just got yelled at by my dad for something I didn't do. I still have a migraine, and I can't find my spare glasses. On top of that, I have no idea how to do this homework. I've had a crappy day, so please review! It will make me feel better! **

**PS, sorry if that seems like a cliffy, it isn't really. You'll find out why Ritsu's apologizing in the next chapter! There will also be a lemon in the next chapter! I love you guys, keep readin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Kyaaa!~ Still can't find my glasses. I am really depressed about that. My sister and I both have disabilities, and I thought we were past all of that teasing. I guess not. It was hard not to cry today because my spares aren't the exact same, so I couldn't read my science homework. I can't tell my parents I don't have them either. It will only end up a yelling match. Because it would 'be all my fault'. Screw that. Everything is always my fault with them I can't even go to the nurse because my dad's on night shift, so he'd be home. Sorry, I know I shouldn't use this to vent. Anyways, I noticed I had a comment on 'Let Me be The One' by an anonymous person labeled 'Editor from hell', sorry for not spelling gentle right, it's different in French and I was typing my French paper at the same time. **

**Btw, I know a lot of you hated Ishikaru, but do you like him a little better now? Not gonna lie, he is a little devil! Let me know what you think of him! There will be a LEMON in this one! Again, this is my second, so don't hate me if it's bad!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, you're kidding, right? **

_What? Why is __**he **__apologizing to __**me?**__ He didn't do… wait, could he and Ishikaru have done something? What— _His panicked thoughts were interrupted when Ritsu continued.

"I… didn't mean to make you think I hated you," _Oh, thank you whoever's-up-there! "_I'm just a little frazzled right now. I don't hate you." _Not that I'm complaining, but why is he like this? He would never…. Is that alcohol I smell?_

He looked down and met Ritsu's slightly glazed-over emerald eyes. _Funny how in that whole spiel he gave me about 'taking care of Ritsu' he forgot the minor detail that he'd gotten him tipsy!_ It didn't matter that he was tipsy, Takano's chest would keep aching until he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was being an ass. And I should have stayed with you, no matter how much it would have pissed of Isaka. I… I don't like seeing you cry, in fact, I hate it. I never want to be the one who causes you tears. I also hate that I sound like a sappy idiot, and that since you probably won't remember this conversation, I'll have to do it again tomorrow." He sighed when he saw that Ritsu was already slumped against him, asleep. _Yep, definitely gonna have to do it again._ He picked Ritsu up and carried him bridal style to his apartment. He passed a teenage girl who seemed to have a nosebleed, she was also blushing. He smirked. Uh-oh. He stopped, pretending not to notice the girl and he leaned very close to Ritsu's face so he could kiss his forehead. What he didn't expect was that Ritsu was going to squirm until he could reach Takano's face. He pulled his head down for a definitely non-innocent kiss. Takano could've sworn he heard a squeal, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything but his Ritsu at the moment. It took all he had to pull away and finish carrying his lover into his apartment. When he kicked the door shut, he swore he heard, "Damn, just when it was getting good…" He was about to call her out on it, which would've been hilarious, but Ritsu stopped him….with his lips. They came together in an urgent clash, tongues battling a frenzied battle for dominance, which Takano always won. Without breaking the kiss, he continued to carry his beloved to his bedroom. He sat him on his bed, breaking the kiss only to remove his own shirt and tie. After doing that, their lips found each other once more. Ritsu moaned into the kiss. _I can't take this anymore!_ Takano stepped back to ahem, 'help' Ritsu remove his clothing. He looked down and froze. Ritsu looked…._adorable!_ And sexy at the same time, somehow… He was wearing an oversized white T-shirt, and if you didn't look close enough, you might have thought he wasn't wearing any pants. He was though, much to Takano's disappointment. They did look good on him though. They were black shorts, very…._form-fitting_ black shorts. _How the hell did I miss this in the hallway? I guess it's better that I did, or else the yaoi fangirl __**would**__ have gotten the show she wanted…._

**Lemon~ **

Yes, the outfit _was _cute and sexy, but it needed to come _off._ _Now._ Ritsu had probably just been wearing to lounge, and more than likely had no idea what effect it was having on Takano. _Wait, if he wearing it to lounge… That means __**he**__ saw it too! DAMN HIM! But at least I know I'm the only one who will ever get the pleasure of taking it off of him!_ He reached forward and yanked the shirt up over Ritsu's head in one swift movement. After tossing it aside, he also tugged off Ritsu's shorts, freeing his erect member. Ritsu gasped as he felt warm, moist breath on his sensitive skin. He moaned when Takano took his full length into his mouth. When he began to bob his head, Ritsu couldn't help but buck his hips a little. Takano released his cock with a small 'pop' noise and smirked when he heard a small whimper of disappointment. He put his mouth by the base, blowing a small spurt of cool air, giving Ritsu chills all over. Ritsu let out a small yelp, and Takano smiled. He began to slowly and lightly kiss up to his neck, earning a pleasured shiver. When he got to Ritsu's neck, he bit down, not that hard, but not too gentle either, and sucked gently. He licked over the now red skin as if to make it sting less. Ritsu moaned at this action. He repeated this action two more times, making sure the last one would be visible to everyone, letting them know that Ritsu was **his**, and his alone. He began to lick Ritsu's length, swirling his tongue and engulfing it whole a few more times before,

"T-Takano-s-san…."

"Yes?"

"Nnngh…..I w-want….ah!"

"What was that?"

"I…unh…n-no…..haa…w-want y-you…" He briefly considered trying to make him say it, knowing he would probably never get this reaction with him sober, but He couldn't wait much longer himself. He reached down and undid his belt, Ritsu's now lust-filled eyes followed his every movement. After he got his pants off, he began to jerk Ritsu off, causing him to moan loudly. He kept pumping his hand, faster and faster until,

"Ah…s-stop….I'm….I'm cumming! Ahh….. Ungh!" And Takano's hand was covered in Ritsu's seed. He licked some off his hand.

"Mmm. Ritsu…" He began to devour Ritsu's mouth once more. He wasn't done teasing him, yet! He trailed his hands all over Ritsu's body, going so lightly Ritsu was shivering. Each time he came closer, and closer to Ritsu's manhood. But suddenly, Ritsu felt those nimble fingers tracing his nipple. That, combined with the kissing was already beginning to make his libido stir once more. Takano pulled back and placed his mouth on one of the now-hard pink little nubs. He began to suck, lick, and nip gently; enjoying the sounds it earned him, while his fingers traced his other one. Then he switched. After sensing That if he kept this up, Ritsu wouldn't last much longer, he kissed back up until he met Ritsu's lips again. While the were kissing, he began to prep Ritsu, first sticking one finger into him. After a moment, he added another, and then another, making scissoring motions, and hitting Ritsu's sweet spot, making him cry out, he knew Ritsu was ready for him. When he removed his fingers, Ritsu huffed in disappointment, but that huff turned into a gasp when he felt Takano entering him, ever so slowly. He was going slow, so it wouldn't hurt. He had been using his own precum to ease in, which wasn't as good as lubricant might have been. He made a mental note to pick some up next time he went out. He was _not_ expecting Ritsu to buck his hips like he did. He knew that was a signal for 'fuck me harder', and knowing he would never get him to say it, he obliged all to willingly to Ritsu's silent demand, and thrust into him the rest of the way. He started out a bit slow, but gradually began to get faster and faster. Ritsu began meeting each thust half way and the fell into a rhythm. When he felt his climax was close, he reached over and began to pump Ritsu's erection in time with his own thrusts. Ritsu couldn't take it,

"Ah…Ahh…Unhh…haaaa….Ahhh! I-I….nnngh! I'm cumming!" He came onto their chests and stomachs. Feeling the rings of muscles around his member tighten, was enough to tend Takano over the edge too, and he rode out his climax until he was completely satisfied, then he pulled out of Ritsu, making him gasp slightly. Then he collapsed on the bed and pulled Ritsu into his arms. To his delighted surprise, Ritsu snuggled close to him, too. He sighed, feeling utterly content. _Make up sex is the best. Not that I ever want to have to have a reason for it again. _E added as an after-thought. He smiled and closed his eyes.

**~Kyaa~ That chapter was supposed to be longer, but I had a ton of stuff to do. Wow, that was mostly a lemon. Let me know what you thought of it though! **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~Zzzzz..I mean, Kyaaa~~ I'm really, really tired, but I can't sleep! SO, I thought, 'may as well write!' So here I am! Heads up, this chapter isn't going to be too serious, I wanted a bit more fluff, I dunno why, but I just do. IMPORTANT HEADS UP!** **This is going to be a series of fanfics, so when I publish a new addition, I will say if it is, or is not, an addition to this series. The next one is still about Takano and Ritsu, but it has a bit more drama! Warning, it will be a little sad because Ritsu gets hurt (not too badly) {can't say more without spoilers} and it also talks a little bit about Ishikaru's past! For instance, how he got his scar…. Again, this is for my next fic, (probly gonna call it, 'You Are My Guardian'). This one still has a few more chapters to go! **

**Disclaimer:!#$%^& **

Takano woke up and smiled. He turned over on his side and went to put his arm around Ritsu. One problem; Ritsu wasn't there. His smile vanished.

**~Ritsu **

Ritsu was back in his own apartment. He'd gotten a text from An-chan (Thank whoever's up there that Takano didn't see it!) saying that his mother wanted him to cook a few things. He sighed wearily, he'd gotten over his little episode of being sick, then he was a little hung-over (thanks to a certain someone), but he still hasn't slept well since the funeral. _I miss you, __Nonagaru. I know I didn't come and visit you for your final year, and I hope you can forgive me. So much has happened. That guy, Saga, is actually my boss now. His name changed to Takano, too. I can't say for certain, I mean I wasn't supposed to fall for anyone since then…. But if it's him….Gah, what am I thinking! _

He sighed and finished making the pasta he was supposed to take to his mother's gathering tomorrow. He'd finish up later. He glanced at the clock on the stove. It was only about ten thirty in the morning. _I should take a shower before I continue cooking, just in case I forgot something. That way I can go straight to the market._ He grabbed a towel and some clothes, which were actually put away neatly for once. _Pfft, we'll see how long that lasts._ _I just don't have time to clean during the 'cycle…. _He just shrugged and shed his clothing. _I wonder what Takano's doing… Oh well. _He just let the warm water flow over him, soothing him.

When he was about to get out, he shut off the water and reached for the towel. Only, when he went to grab it, there wasn't one.

"What the…? I guess I _didn't_ grab a towel." He looked for his clothes only to discover they were gone too! Even the ones he'd taken off earlier! He stood in the bathroom for a second, trying to remember what he'd done with his things. _Did I already put them in the laundry? But what did I do with my fresh ones? I probably left them on my bed…that's probably where my towel is, too. _He began to walk to the bathroom door, still dripping a little when he suddenly got an odd feeling like he shouldn't go out there. He shook his head. _Get a grip! This is your apartment, it's not like anyone's going to see anything! But I guess the floor could get wet…._ He looked around, checking one last time for a towel. Finding none that were in the open, he decided to open the cabinet under the sink. _Ha! I found it! _He had almost forgotten that he had a spare. He quickly dried himself a little bit, then he wrapped the towel around his waist and set off to get his clothes. Again, when he got closer to the door he got a feeling it was a bad idea to open it. _I've just been reading too many manga! That's why I'm so paranoid!_ He shook his head again and opened the door to find…. Nothing! _See? I knew it!_ He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and began on his way to his bedroom. When he got into his room, after shutting the door, he noticed all of his clothes and the towel he had before _were_ on his bed. He was about to shed his towel when,

"Onodera." He nearly jumped out of his skin! He turned around and saw Takano standing behind him.

"T-Takano-san, what're you doing here! How did you get in!" Takano sighed and rolled his eyes. He fished something out of his pocket, it was a key. HIS key to be exact.

"WHERE THE HELL—"

"You gave it to me yesterday. Before we fought. You were sick then." Ritsu's face was crimson colored. _How the hell did I forget? I can't let him have a key to my place! _

"I…er, yeah, I was sick! I mustn't have been in my right mind! So if you'd kindly return it…"

"Nope. 'All's fair in love and War,' and this is love, so.."

"It—it is not! I don't—"

"Then why would you say you did?" Ritsu didn't know what to say at all. He couldn't pretend he didn't remember because he was already blushing After a moment, Takano knew he wouldn't get an answer, so he said,

"I came over to apologize for my behavior yesterday…" He watched for Ritsu's reaction, and he smirked when he got it.

"You already apologized—" He cut himself off. _Shit! He knows I remember…everything. _Takano took a step closer, closing the distance between them. Slipping his arms around Ritsu's waist from behind, he said,

"Ah, so you do remember. But why weren't you in my bed this morning? Why did you leave?" He actually abounded a little bit hurt. For some reason that made Ritsu feel a little guilty, not that he would admit it. Takano had already seen the little flash of guilt in his eyes. He smiled. _Why is he smiling—Oh! _Ritsu felt his hands snake up his shirt and Takano kissed his neck. He shivered and began to struggle. Takano chuckled.

"Aw, your reactions were so much better last night."

"Sh-shut up! Stupid Takano-san! Let me go! I have cooking to do!"

"We can just go out. Later." He added, kissing Ritsu's neck again.

"S-stop! It's not for us, it's for my mother's gathering tomorrow! I have to be at Ishikaru's early tomorrow so he can drive us there!" _Oh shit, I shouldn't have mentioned Ishikaru…_ He heard Takano let out a small…growl? He turned his head to ask him, but Takano captured his lips in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away they were both panting.

"N-need to finish cooking." Was all Ritsu could manage. Takano chuckled and let him go.

An hour later

Ritsu was in the kitchen about to start on this special pudding/cake dessert. It has three types of pudding, Oreo cookie crumbs, chocolate syrup, caramel, and chunks of cake. Bananas were optional. He decided against using bananas mostly because he didn't have any and didn't feel like going to the market if that was all he needed. Takano was still in his apartment. He was in the living room, going over a storyboard. _I have no clue why he brought it here. Maybe he did it just so he could stay longer. It's strange. Him being here doesn't affect my schedule, it almost feels comfortable_…._ What the hell am I thinking? That's probably just because he hasn't said anything…._ He thought, getting out the beaters. He began to stir the pudding (it was a special type, so using beaters worked better than hand-stirring it.

Takano had been just about done editing the storyboard when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a blender on crack, so high pitched. It also sounded wobbly too. He was standing up when he heard Ritsu curse. Wondering if he'd somehow hurt himself, he rushed into the kitchen. Once there, he just smirked.

Ritsu was really, really pissed. _Those damn beaters! They pretty much exploded! There's pudding everywhere! _And now Takano was there to see it! That jerk was just there, not helping at all! Just smiling! He took a step forward, getting pretty close to Takano, and was about to tell him off. Suddenly Takano darted forward, licking the side of Ritsu's cheek!

"Argh! You pervert!" Takano smiled and licked his lips.

"Well, you shouldn't tempt me. I was just minding my own business, walking into the kitchen, and I find you _covered in pudding._" He said the last part into Ritsu's ear, and then licked his earlobe. Ritsu shoved him back (er, he _tried_) but he just stepped closer. Then they both heard the front door open. Takano looked at Ritsu in confusion, and Ritsu returned the confused look. Ritsu was about to go into the living room when all of a sudden, Ishikaru was in the doorway. Ritsu felt Takano's arms tighten around him. Ishikaru didn't say anything at first, but then he smirked.

"Ooh, pudding? Ritsu, I had no idea you were so kinky!" And he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, Takano laughed too. Ritsu's face couldn't possibly get more red than it was. When they stopped laughing, Ishikaru wiped his eyes and said,

"Ha…. The same thing happened to me, but it ruined my dish. Your mom couldn't make her casserole this year so she asked me to do it. I think I need some help." Takano stopped smiling. He really didn't want Ritsu to be alone with Ishikaru. But before he could say anything, Ritsu said,

"Sure, I'll be over once this is cleaned up." Ishikaru nodded and walked back to his apartment. Ritsu grabbed two cloths, handed one to Takano, and the two began to clean. When they were done, and Ritsu had changed, Ritsu began to walk to the door. He called back,

"I'll be back in about a half an hour!" But he suddent felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"T-Takano-san! Let me go!" To his surprise, the man's voice was quiet.

"No."

"…..No?"

"No."

"Wha? You can't tell me 'no'! Plus, I already said I would!" Takano frowned.

"Please?" _What the hell? __**Takano**__ said please? _Despite his best efforts, Ritsu's face softened a little bit.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit! It's not like he's a perv or anything! I already told you, he didn't really mean anything by that kiss!" _Why am I even explaining? Why should I tell him?_ He asked himself. A tiny voice in his head whispered back, '_It's because you love him.' _

_Shut up voice!_

Takano finally let go of him, but when he was at the door, he felt him tap on his shoulder.

"What now—mmph!" He was silenced by Takano's kiss. Takano pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Ritsu almost gave in, but then he remembered that he had to leave. He pulled away.

"I-I don't have time for this right now!" To his surprise Takano smirked.

"Right now? Does that mean you _will_ have time for _'this'_ later?" Ritsu slammed the door. He was really embarrassed for making it sound that way. _Stupid Takano-san! He thinks that just because he doesn't have work today…._ (His author was already done with her storyboard, and he was already calling his other ones… So he was _technically_ working from home.)

**~Small time skip **

After they finished cleaning and made the dish, Ritsu decided to take a look at the storyboard Ishikaru was working on, after all, he _would _become the man's editor.

"All of my notes and stuff are in that green duffle bag." Ishikaru said, as he walked back into his kitchen. He would go over them with Ritsu later; he had to finish cooking what Onodera-mama had told him to cook.

Ritsu was impressed. Ishikaru had made a great synopsis for the series he had planned! He even made a page of notes for each character, and attached to that was a picture. Ishikaru had always been good at art, but Ritsu never realized just how good he was. The pictures were amazing! He was even better than some of the other long-time manga artists! He already had most of two chapters done, and Ritsu only found a few mistakes. He was honestly intrigued by the storyline. He was about to reach for the other stack of papers that were still in the black binder that he had left in the bag when he felt his hand touch something else. He looked down and saw that it was a sketchpad. He thoughtwhen he opened it he would see more drawings of characters, but instead he saw a picture of himself. His sketch-self was standing in a forest, wearing a green T-shirt and tan cargo-shorts. It was amazing, even the eyes seemed to come alive. He turned the page. On that page, he saw an adorable husky puppy. It had a cute playful look and it was running in the park, chasing a tennis ball. He flipped through it some more, admiring the people and animals until he stopped on about the twentieth page. It was another one of him. But this one wasn't like the other. This one made him blush badly. His sketch-self was making and innocent face, he had the 'did I do that' look, with his index finger on his cheek and his head tilted, he even had a realistic blush. That wasn't what made him blush. His eyes had an innocent, yet somehow sultry look in them. That wasn't what made him blush either. He was wearing short black shorts, and a tight-looking green V-neck T-shirt. That was only part of what made him blush. He had cat ears and a tail. In other words, he was a neko!

"ISHIKARU!"

"Yes?" He jumped to see Ishikaru right behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Ishikaru smirked.

"What the hell is this?"

"Um, I think that's you."

"I know it's me! Why the hell did you draw it?"

"I dunno, inspiration?"

"…..Get rid of it."

"Aw, but—"

"I swear I'll kill you if you don't." Ishikaru pouted.

"Fine. You can keep looking through it if you want. I promise no more _bad _pictures."

Ritsu nodded and turned the page. Sketch-Takano looked back up at him. It was really life like. His hair was slightly askew, he was wearing his dark-rimmed glasses and his black jacket with a dark grey shirt, heck, he even had the intense expression Takano has sometimes when he talks to Ritsu. For some reason that picture made him blush even more then the Neko-Ritsu one did. Ishikaru chuckled.

"Didn't mean for you to get all hot and bothered by that, but—"

"GET RID OF THIS ONE TOO!"

"Why? I thought you liked it…"

"You can't just draw people like this without permission!" Ishikaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Just keep going." For some reason he took a step back when he said that. Ritsu turned the page. He froze, his face was the reddest Ishikaru had ever seen. There, on the page, were Ritsu and Takano. They were on a bed, and they were kissing. It wasn't at all innocent.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

**~After Ritsu 'kills' Ishikaru~**

"Ouch, you know it _does_ hurt to get hit with a sketchpad!"

"Good! I meant for it to! You have to get rid of those pictures!"

"Fine."

"NOW!"

Ishikaru ripped the three 'offending pictures out of his sketchpad. He noticed that Ritsu's bag is sitting by the trashcan and smiles wickedly.

"Okay, they're in the trash!"

"Good. Now I gotta go." Ritsu picked up his bag and walked back to his apartment.

To his surprise, Takano isn't there. He found a note on the kitchen table.

_**Author is being stupid. Went to go get her half-assed storyboard in order. Be back later. **_

_**-Takano **_

_Who said you could come back?_ Ritsu thought, annoyed. He knew it wouldn't do any good to call and tell him not to. He'd do it anyways. _Oh why did I give him a key?_ He had a head-ache now and decided to take a nap.

He didn't hear the front door open a few minutes later. Nor did he feel Ishikaru take those pictures out of Ritsu's bag and lay them on his chest.

**~Takano**

When Takano got back, he was… speechless.

**~Kyaaa!~ Mwahahaha! Poor Ritsu! Ishikaru put the pic of Neko-Ritsu, Takano, and the one where they were kissing, on Ritsu's lap. He also placed Ritsu's hands in…. a certain way. When Takano walked in, he saw Ritsu hugging a picture of him, and two papers faced down, what will happen when he flips them over?**

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Kyaaaa!~ Yes, this is the end! I'm so happy about all the nice reviews! One anonymous one, titled 'Clueless', made me laugh. Yes, Clueless, it is okay to stalk this website. Anyways, I dunno if I will introduce Takano to Ritsu's parents, I usually don't like that sort of thing, but if I do, I'm not gonna change this author's note because I am just that lazy. **

**I had a PM sent to me, asking for a tragedy (in a separate fic of course). I declined for two reasons. 1.) I hate killing my fav characters, and 2.) I'm too good at it. In 6****th**** grade I wrote a story, and I edited it to make sure it wasn't as bad as I thought…. Well, half my class ended up in tears in the MIDDLE of it. At the end almost everyone was crying…. Even the teacher….XD oops!**

**Disclaimer: RAWR **

Takano was speechless. He'd used Ritsu's spare (Aka his new key) to get back into Ritsu's apartment after he'd gotten his lazy mangaka back to work. When he walked in, he saw Ritsu on the couch. He was curled on his side, brown hair framing his angelic face. _Angelic? Really? When did I become a sap? And he may look angelic now, but he can be quite the smartass while he's awake._ Takano snorted at that. He was about to wake him up, but something made him freeze. Ritsu was hugging a picture in his sleep. A picture of _him._ As he looked closer, he realized it was drawn. _Did he draw it? I didn't know he could draw…_ He smiled and leaned down to kiss him, not noticing that he'd knocked the other papers on the floor.

"GAH! You pervert!" Ritsu yelled, surprised, pushing him away.

"Well well, now Sleeping Beauty's up!"

"Sh-shut up! I was tired, so I just took a nap!" Takano chuckled. He's so defensive. _Some things never change. _He decided to have some fun with this.

"You know, I missed you, Onodera." Ritsu stopped his pushing and looked at him, dumbstruck at what he'd said. His face also went a little bit red. It was too cute.

"Wh-what?" _He doesn't even try! _

"I was going to give you a break and let you sleep, but since I came back and found you hugging _this,"_ He held up the picture, and Ritsu's eyes widened in shock. "It looks like you missed me too, and I can't ignore that, now can I?" Before Ritsu could reply, Takano captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Takano moved so he was straddling Ritsu's waist, still not breaking the kiss.

**-Knock Knock! Door opens- **

Takano was about to get off of him, but when he saw who it was; he decided he didn't want to move. It was Ishikaru.

"Hey, Ri-chan I—"

Ishikaru took in the scene before him. At first he was shocked. Then he just went on with his business like this was normal. Ritsu squirmed beneath Takano, but soon gave up, he knew Takano wasn't about to move.

"I was coming over to tell you that we're leaving at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Since it's already almost nine o'clock I was going to say you should go to bed…" Takano smirked at that. Ishikaru didn't really know what to say, but this whole scene felt a bit awkward. So he decided to leave. He was almost to the door when he heard Ritsu's bedroom door shut. He also heard something in the living room hit the ground. He went to see what it was, praying it was something they didn't need for Onodera-mama's gathering. It was just Takano's bag. He sighed and sat it back on the couch. When he turned around he noticed two papers on the floor. _Did these fall out of his bag?_ He picked them up and smirked. _If these were under the coffee table, that probably means Takano didn't see them. _He edited one slightly, and when he was done, he smiled again. Slipping the two 'bad' drawings into the bag, he makes his leave.

**-The next day- **

That morning passed in a blur for Ritsu. He remembers waking up in his own bed, but with an all-to-familiar presence. He didn't want to wake Takano, he looked tired. So he just left. He did leave a note though.

_**Went to my mother's gathering thing. Be back in a couple of hours **_

_**-Onodera Ritsu **_

He slept most of the car ride. He woke up as they were pulling in the gate. The Onodera Manor was no small feat, it was a very large mansion. During their arrival His mother had scolded him about not coming home enough, An-chan had welcomed him warmly (her father did not), and his little cousins had squealed and tackled him. His mother's dog was nowhere to be found. He knew she had one, but he was afraid that something had happened to it. If he asked about it and it was dead….

"Onodera-mama?"

"Yes, Ishikaru-chan?"

"Where is Rara-chan?" _Who's Rara-chan?_ Ritsu racked his brain but came up blank.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention it? Rara-chan had her puppies!" _Oh… _"Ritsu, honey, can you help me in the kitchen, please? I'm making doughnuts!"

"Ah, yes mother!" He scurried into the kitchen and Ishikaru followed.

"Ritsu, do you like your doughnut with cream?" His mother asked. Ishikaru grinned and before he could answer, Ishikaru said,

"Oh, Ritsu _loves his_ _doughnut stuffed with cream!"_ Onodera-mama nodded and went back to work while Ritsu shot Ishikaru a murderous glare.

"Why are you following me anyways? Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Nope. Since my mother divorced your uncle, and is no longer an Onodera, I'm no longer actually related to any of these people." Ouch. He'd said it smiling, but his eyes were a bit sad. Ritsu's uncle wasn't Ishikaru's real father. He'd forgotten. He had only been Nonagaru's father, Ishikaru's father wasn't… he was… he killed himself before Ritsu had ever met him. His mother had married Ritsu's uncle when Ishikaru was about ten years old. For some reason they divorced when he was eighteen. Nobody knew why. It was obvious they still loved each other…

"—are you even listening to me?" He snapped out of his thought and continued to get scolded for his inattention. Onodera-mama brushed a few stray mahogany strands of hair out of her face before turning back to the oven to check the doughnuts. _I look more like father than I do mother…_ He let his mind wander a bit more. His mother was a bit on the short side. She had slight wrinkles, but other than those very small blemishes, she looked about thirty. About the only thing they had in common were their eyes. They both had startling emerald eyes. There were a few other features that were kind of similar, but not as obvious. One the other hand, his father had a light brown color of hair, a bit lighter than Ritsu's. He had some laugh-lines and a kind face. He was also on the tall side. He had light tawny/brown eyes. _Yes, the only thing I really got from mother are my eyes…_

The rest of the day was still a blur. He played with his cousins, Ishikaru made more innuendos, some things were said about Nonagaru.

When it was time to leave, his mother packed the car full with leftovers, she mumbled something about him not eating enough and hugged him goodbye. They got in the car and drove home; it was around eight o'clock at night. He didn't wake up until Ishikaru told him they were home. He and Ishikaru managed to carry all the leftovers in one trip, splitting them evenly, they parted ways. Ritsu all but passed out on his couch. His last thought was, _I wonder when Takano will be home. _

**Bonus **

Takano was at work, it was like any normal day. He yelled at authors, he yelled at his co-workers, and he went over storyboards. The only thing missing was Ritsu. He sighed and went to pull out the next slide for his mangaka's storyboard, but instead his hand touched two loose papers. Alarmed and thinking that the binder that held the slides must of spilled, he quickly pulled them up. He froze completely.

It was a picture of him and Ritsu. In bed. _Not sleeping._ It was very detailed. Their lower halves were covered by the sheets, which were wrinkled in the 'movements' they were making. Ritsu's head was thrown back in ecstasy, lips parted in a silent moan. Takano was above him, it looked like he was panting as he kissed Ritsu's neck. It was so realistic you could even see the sweat!

"Um…Takano-san?" He looked up to see Kisa standing there, and he quickly hid the papaers. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, is there a problem?"

"Ah, no sir, I mean Takano-san….It's just that I was wondering if you were sick or something… Your face is all red, and you're sweating. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I…. GET BACK TO WORK!" Kisa obeyed the Demon editor and went back to fetching copies. Takano turned back to his desk. _If that was on the first one, the second one couldn't possibly be any worse, could it?_ He thought, taking the papers back out. It could. The second one was of Ritsu, striking an 'innocent' pose. He was wearing short black shorts and a tight green V-neck T-shirt. (After the changes Ishikaru made ) He had on an almost innocent expression, but the eyes were a bit sultry. And he was… a neko(cat)-boy)? His tail curled at the end, and one of his ears was pointed slightly downward. His hand was in a 'come hither' motion. On the bottom it said, **"Come home quick, Takano-san."**

"Ahem…I…Um, I have some urgent business to take care of, I leave Hatori in charge!"

**The end**

**~Kyaaa!~ Hahahaha, I can't stop smiling! This chapter made me smile, even though I'm rushing because I have a ton of homework! Sorry for the lack of detail on the gathering! I have no idea when, but I will publish the third installment of this series soon! It'll be called, 'You Are My Guardian' Or something like that! That one is a bit more serious, but don't worry, not tragic ending! And not too much angst! It will include fluff, too! **

**Please review!**


End file.
